For Shame!
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Leela has a dark secret, one that she hopes no ones finds out, it kills her every time she thinks about it and hopes it never gets out, the shame would be too much to bear


**_For Shame!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Futurama belongs to Matt Groening; I'm simply some guy with a little too much free time now a days and a mind that wont stop pestering me with so many psychotic idea._**

 ** _Synopsys_** ** _:_** ** _Leela has a dark secret, one that she hopes no ones finds out, it kills her every time she thinks about it and hopes it never gets out, the shame would be too much to bear._**

 ** _Author's Notes: Meh, I decided to span my horizons, after so many ideas for Invader Zim, Batman and Victorious have come to me over the past few weeks but NOW this little baby hit me without a warning… you will ALL laugh and probably pitty the our beloved purple haired mutant once you finish reading this one shot… if you don't then you are heartless… which in a way it's cool with me._**

 ** _Not making much sense am I? Meh, I rarely do…so read, enjoy and tell me watcha thought._**

 ** _Just so you all know, this is told from Leela's POV._**

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

Here I am, on another dangerous assignment that will probably get me and the crew injured or worse killed.

Speaking of the two drunks I call my friends, they are not in the best of conditions to start off with, Fry had broken his neck courtesy of Bender who accused him of drinking the last beer in the building.

Bender himself was taking simply arguing with the auto pilot again.

This time arguing over why Fembots only existed to work as hookers.

I shake my head Bender could sometimes get on my nerves.

Despite Fry's idiotic tendencies and Bender's evilness she cared for them.

"And that's why Fembots should not go to college…" The robot finished his ranting.

 _"Well most of the time anyways."_

"Ugh" The autopilot said in disgust "We're you build without common sense or are you simply incapable of hearing what you say?"

"Everything I say is great and you know it!"

Leela began to ignore what would soon be another battle between machines.

She began zoning off into a different world.

When she saw the stars she began to remember the past.

The good and the bad moments.

This time the bad.

 _"Fry and Bender were the first to know."_

They knew that I made the worst choice of my life… it makes me wonder what the hell was I think when I pitied… _him._

 _I was probably blind or high… probably the latter._

Fry never mentioned the nightmare again, God bless him for that, but Bender… well he's another story.

He does as often as he gets the chance; damn drunken robot.

They both knew I slept with Zapp Brannigan… out of pity more than actual lust but still sex it's still sex.

I couldn't believe that I did it with the biggest oaf I have ever meet and quite honestly? I wish I never meet him, he may not know it and I pray to god that he never finds out, but that night while orbiting around Vergon 6 he took something from me.

Something that I was saving.

It would kill me if someone found what exactly he taken from me… I can't even say it out loud out of fear… fear that someone will hear me' the pain would be too much.

The humiliation would be too much.

The ** _SHAME_** would never go away.

It would stay forever if my deepest secret got out.

Many scenarios have come and gone in my mind.

Sometimes I could actually imagine Bender saying _"Hey Leela, there's the guy you had sex with oh and I'm pretty sure he was the first one right?"_

A cruel laugh would have followed.

I closed my eye in exasperation and berating myself for getting too paranoid and focused on something so trivial.

The again loosing your virginity to the greatest idiot on the universe tends to haunt you forever.

That's right my first time was with Zapp.

It was the worst thing I ever done.

That's why no one can know.

…. Ever.

"Hey big boots" Bender insulted "You might want to watch out we're about to go near another ship"

And he was right, I made a U turn and when I got the chance to actually look at the ship, I noticed it was The Nimbus.

I groaned.

 _"Talk about the devil"_

"Hey look Leela it's the ship Brannigan owns" Bender said evilly "You know the idiotic sack of crap you slept with."

He laughed nastily.

I scowled and kicked him sending him straight to the wall, his head falling off his body.

He moaned in pain and I couldn't help to smile at the small satisfaction I felt just then.

Bender grabbed his head from the floor and put it back on the place his neck should be.

The robot glared at the mutant "What the hell's your problem?!"

"Nothing" I growled.

The Manbot just walked away while muttering about the day when he would kill all humans.

He may not know or more than likely he didn't care, but right now Bender hurt me.

Sometimes I wish I could drink as much as he does so I could forget.

But if I did than then I suppose I would be dead from alcohol poisoning.

I shake my head and set the autopilot to fly us to Dog Due 8.

I lost the desire to fly the ship after such a terrible trip vack to memory lane.

Right now I think the job can wait.

All I want is to forget.

And maybe one day I _will_ forget.

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

 ** _Well you all this isn't exactly my best work but damn, the idea wouldn't leave me alone, after watching a few episodes of Futurama I came up with the conclusion that with Leela's crappy love life she hadn't had sex till she met Zapp, I consider that a fact since in the episode "I second That Emotion" she volunteers as bait to catch "El Chupalibre"._**

 ** _So, care to tell me your opinion on this little one-shot?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
